


Waiting to Dream

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Insomnia, M/M, Napping, Romance, sleepy jim, things Jim does but shouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Based on my headcanon that Jim naps in Len’s office.





	Waiting to Dream

Leonard walked into his office, still staring down at the PADD in his hands. He got settled at his desk, jumping a little when he heard a soft snore. Whipping his head around, he saw Jim fast asleep on the couch in his office, having somehow managed to cram himself comfortably on it. Letting out a small sigh, he turned back to his work in front of him.

Jim hadn’t been sleeping much lately. It was getting to the point that Leonard was going to force him onto medical leave due to exhaustion. So, despite the fact that Jim was supposed to be on the Bridge or in his ready room, Leonard let him sleep.

After a few minutes, Leonard’s comm beeped, and he glanced over at Jim quickly to make sure it hadn’t woken the blonde up before answering it. “Doctor McCoy here.”

“Doctor, would you happen to know the location of the captain? He is not on the Bridge, nor is he in his ready room,” Spock asked.

Leonard looked over at Jim again, then answered, “Not at all.”

“Very well, thank you, Doctor.” With that, Spock hung up.

Leonard went back to his paperwork only to be interrupted twenty minutes later by the sound of the door buzzer. Without thinking, he pressed the button on his desk to open the door.

“Doctor, it seems the cap…” Christine began as she walked in and the door closed behind her. “It seems the captain is in here,” she said with just a hint of a question in her tone.

“You speak of this to no one,” Leonard said firmly.

“But he’s supposed to be…”

“Asleep. He’s supposed to be asleep and catching up on sleep.”

“Doctor…”

“Christine, he was one night away from mandatory medical leave. He needs to sleep.”

“Would you like me to bring a blanket?”

“That would be great,” he nodded.

She turned and walked out, returning a few minutes later with one of the spare blankets from the supply room. Leonard took it from her and gestured for her to leave. Once the door closed behind her, he unfolded the blanket and carefully laid it over Jim, tucking it around his body to keep it in place a little better. Jim let out a faint whine and wrinkled up his nose. Leonard froze, hoping he hadn’t just woken the blonde up.

He had. Moments later, Jim peeked his eyes open, giving Leonard a small smile.

“Didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Jim mumbled, moving to sit up but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re staying put and getting some more sleep. Unless you want to go back to our quarters to sleep,” Leonard answered.

Jim shook his head and shifted around, getting more comfortable. “You’re here.”

“I’m with you in bed at night.”

“But I can’t sleep then. I can now.”

“I don’t understand you sometimes.”

“Love me anyway,” Jim sighed contently as he closed his eyes.

“Yeah, I suppose I do.” He went to walk away but was stopped by Jim’s hand on his wrist. “What?”

“Sit with me.”

“You need to sleep.” He turned to face Jim who was looking up at him tiredly.

“And I will. Just sit with me.”

“Let me just grab my PADD,” Leonard sighed.

Jim let go of his wrist and let the doctor retrieve his tablet. Leonard sat on the floor next to Jim and went back to paperwork as the blonde dozed off again.

Fifteen minutes later, Jim shifted around in his sleep so he was laying on his side and draped an arm over one of Leonard’s shoulder. Leonard looked over his shoulder to see that Jim was in fact fast asleep.

While he worked, he couldn’t help but smile at the sound of Jim’s steady breathing and the way the sleeping man’s fingers loosely gripped his scrub shirt. He leaned against the couch and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He could smell the faint scent of the laundry detergent Jim’s shirt had been washed with, the mint toothpaste Jim used, the soap he had no doubt “borrowed” from Leonard in the shower that morning, and sunshine. Sunshine like warm summer days in Georgia laying out in the field behind his house, letting the sun soak into his skin and running his hands through the grass as he listened to the breeze blow through the old oak tree.

~

“Doctor McCoy,” Christine repeated for the fifteenth time.

“Hm?” Leonard blinked his eyes open, wondering when he’d fallen asleep.

“I’m guessing you didn’t finish signing off on supply orders.”

“Dammit.” He rubbed one hand over his face tiredly. “I’ll be done with it soon. Sorry, I dozed off.”

“I can tell,” she smiled.

“Was there anything else you needed?” He carefully removed Jim’s arm from over his shoulder and stood.

“No, that was all.”

He nodded as he settled back at his desk, letting her know she was free to go. It took him a few minutes to wake up enough to get back to work.

~

Around five o’clock, Leonard was shaking Jim awake gently. “You need to wake up or you’re not going to be able to sleep tonight. Besides, you need to eat something,” he said when Jim whined.

Jim stared at him blankly for a minute before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Ok, food.”

“Fix that bed head first, then food.”

After a few minutes of desperately smoothing down his hair, the two of them headed to the mess hall. As they walked, they passed Spock, who just raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

~

After dinner, Leonard sent Jim off to his ready room to at least try to get some work done that day. When Alpha shift ended, he went up to Jim’s office to find the blonde staring blankly at his PADD.

“Hey, shift’s over,” Leonard said gently, placing a hand on Jim’s shoulder.

Jim just nodded and stood, following Leonard to their quarters. He promptly undressed and flopped down into bed while Leonard stayed in the other room opting to watch a holofilm.

~

Two and a half hours later, the film was over and Leonard was freshly showered. He laid down in bed and looked over at Jim, who stared back at him, blinking slowly.

“Do you need something to help you sleep?” Leonard asked softly.

Jim shook his head.

“Are you sure?”

“Don’t like hypos.”

“I know you don’t, but you do need to sleep, Jim.”

“Slept earlier.”

“On the couch. In my office. Instead of working.”

Jim frowned, then nodded. “Ok.”

“You want something?”

Jim nodded.

Leonard got back up and went to the bathroom returning with a hypospray. He got under the covers and moved closer to Jim, who closed his eyes as Leonard pressed the hypo to his neck and administered it. Leonard reached over and set it on his nightstand before turning back to Jim, massaging the spot gently for a few moments. He then switched to carding his fingers through Jim’s hair until Jim’s breathing slowed and steadied, indicating he was asleep. Leonard leaned down and kissed Jim’s forehead, then settled on his side of the bed, falling asleep reasonably quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
